Memoire of the Erased Witch
by Suzu Holic
Summary: October 5, 1986. Rokkenjima Island. The Ushiromiya family gather, unbeknownst to them as sacrfices for a henious ritual. There are eighteen in total.No...nineteen. Here is the forgotten chapter of the apprentice Witch Himiko, the girl who 'never existed.
1. Nonexistence: Prologue

Hello………?

Is there anyone there…?

Will anyone listen to my story …? The story of a poor miserable little witch who rejected fate…?

In the end…

FATE REJECTED ME

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Nothing. She was surrounded by a big mass of nothing. The nothingness blinded her, so she closed her eyes. But when she closed her eyes she saw each of their faces…etched behind her lids in the permanent ink of memory…

Her face was the same as it had been yesterday…and the day before, and the year before and the decade before…or at least, that's what she imagined it to be. The truth was she didn't know. She didn't know just how long she had been in this pit of overwhelming blackness…

What was happening now? Outside?

What was happening? What did she miss…?

These questions remained unanswered as she simply floated limply in black nothingness, suspended…cast out of the wheel which was time and space.

She was nowhere, at no time, no one, in no place.

NOTHING.

NOTHING.

NOTHING.

NOTHING.

She opened her mouth to scream, but not a sound was made. She tried in desperation to wind her slender fingers around her own throat and pull and tug and snap! Yes surely then, in death she could escape? But no.

Her hand's passed through her.

She had no form.

No voice.

So…like a blind little mouse, suffocating under layers and layers of mattress she lay, without even a cat to put an end to her suffering. That was the price fate had demanded of her, when she had so courageously and so foolishly rejected it. Fate…it had rejected her.

It had rejected her existence.

She…had been erased from the face of the universe, from the minds and hearts of those whose faces now taunted her, etched within her skull, always beyond the reach of her phantom hands…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

My name is Himiko.

Just Himiko.

I am not a servant of the Ushiyorima household.

I am not a member of the Ushiyorima family.

But I can tell you this…on Rokkenjima, unfortunate human beings had been gathered together for the sake of being offered as sheep to the slaughter for my dear Beatrice.

There were eighteen in total.

But this was not true.

I am the nineteenth person on Rokkenjima Island on October 5, 1986.

(Ok, so here was the prologue, I'm just going to take my time on this, so it comes out as genius hopefully. ^-^ Reviews are most welcome, and in fact they'd make my day. Before we get any further however, this is basically what Himiko looks like… not my picture though…

. )


	2. Rokkenjima 2006

Rokkenjima October 4, 2006

Violet eyes flutter open and a tiny yawn escaped the lips of a raven haired young woman, sprayed across the coach. She blinked, vision switching between blurry and focused as she let out a moan, pulling the blanket tighter around and shutting her eyes. A minute later her eyes open once again. A blanket…? She didn't remember getting a blanket…

"You're cute when you sleep peacefully. I don't want your sleep disturbed" comes a low, almost chiding voice from the corner of the room. Her eyes follow the voice to it's source. "How dare you speak to me so boldly" she scolds, her eyes having settled on the figure and having made it out as her 'servant'.

"Just because you managed to convince Bernkastel to return me to existence, doesn't mean you and I are equals". His lip curled and he gave her a dry stare, "and just because you're a witch who knew Beatrice in person doesn't mean it's a rule that I do every little thing you say".

There was silence before there was a small cough from the girl on the couch, followed by another then another, before she snapped up right coughing hard into her hand. Immediately the chair flew back and Vincent was at her side, rubbing her back, "easy, easy". There was a slap and his hand was pushed away violently. "Don't ….*cough* ….touch ….*cough* me!" she managed to growl in between coughs and tears in her eyes.

With hands raised in a defensive manner, Vincent complied taking step after step backward until the girl's shoulders slumped and only a deep wheezing could be heard. Finally judging it finished, Vincent let out a sigh of relief. "You know, I didn't think witches could get sick" he said, now in a more taunting manner.

"Hold your tongue" was the curt answer from a disheveled looking witch. "It's because I'm in this sickly human body that I'm like this" she complained. He looked at her side ward, "at least you actually have a body".

She knew he was referring to her time spent in nonexistence. She desperately wanted to talk back, but he had her. There was nothing she could say when compared to that. "Anyway, Himiko, don't worry-".

"DON'T CALL ME THAT NAME!!".

He nearly fell of his chair. "Don't call me that worthless human name ! You have no right to call me that! My name is Roselia! Roselia! Roselia! Witch of the erased!!" she ranted smashing her fists onto the coffee table.

"Alright, alright jeeze! Apologies from this 'worthless human'. Who knew witches were so bitchy…?" he muttered, pulling his chair up right and taking a seat on it once more. In silence they passed the time, the hands on the grandfather clock ticking away idly. By now, her heavy breathing had calmed down and she now sat, irritation flicking through her features, and uneasiness wracking her body as her hands played with the hem of her dress, tugging, folding, pulling…

"Stop fidgeting" Vincent said after ten minutes or so of the methodical play of her fingers. Surprisingly she obeyed and her hands folded neatly into a rest, but only for a few minutes. Soon they were up and running once again. Finally Vincent let out a sigh, "what's the matter with you, what are you so worried about?".

"I'm not worried".

"Oh? So the reason you're fidgeting nonstop is just because your testing the durability of your skirt?" he asked, then he smirked thinking of something that might make her stop. "You know if you keep doing that, I might catch a glimpse of what's underneath it" he said slyly.

"Then I'll gauge your eyes out" she answered back without skipping a beat. He tossed his hands up in defeat. "Something's on your mind. What is it?".

"Like I'll tell you, you miscreant".

Vincent's eyes widdened . Miscreant? People still used the word Miscreant..? Oh…right. She's from twenty years ago…oh…ok then… But as soon as that thought passed his mind his lips curled back and he let out loud barking laughter, "Oh! Oh! I see now!". Roselia rose a brow and looked up at him imploringly. "You're worried about going back! You're scared of what they'll say when they see you again! I mean, to them it was like just a moment, but to you it was…like…forever!" and with that he doubled over laughing with loud , unrestrained laughter.

Violet eyes blinked. "No. It won't be like that. Because…they won't remember me".

The laughter was cut off abruptly and there was a clearing of the throat from the corner seat. Roselia smiled, a dark, bitter smile. "Bernkastel is indeed a powerful witch, strong enough to break Eva-Beatrice's red truth. She managed to change something that says 'I never existed' into a ' I exist'. So…here I am. I exist. But I will never be the same as the way I existed before" her hand drifted into a small porcelain container on the coffee table and withdrew a small caramel candy. Popping it in her mouth she continued.

"For example. Bernkastel said that, 'Roselia is a sixteen year old, violet eyed, dark haired witch who exists'. And so here I am. I am Roselia, I have dark hair and violet eyes and my body is approximately sixteen years old. But there is nothing else. She did not specify how I was born, if I was born at all. She didn't say how tall I might be, or if I am healthy. She did not say if I could swim and used to go to the beach together with friends, or if I had any scars, or if I was abandoned by my parents and adopted…".

In the corner seat Vincent was hunched over, a grim contemplation on his face. "I see…so, by simply saying 'you exist', you now exist once again, but she didn't say anything about your life, how you existed, and so therefore, since she didn't say anything like that, it means that you were never involved in the Ushiromiya family, you never lived in Rokkenjima, you were never adopted by Terumasa Nanjo …and most important of all…" he trailed off.

Roselia surveyed him with deep violet eyes. She popped another candy in her mouth and bit down. The candy was crushed with one crunch.

"Most important of all, Bernkastel said 'Roselia the Witch of the Erased exists'…nowhere in that equation is there room for the person, 'Himiko Nanjo'. Himiko Nanjo never existed…and so, even though I, and her are the same, we were different therefore, while Roselia the witch exists, Himiko Nanjo the measly human never did".

Vincent looked thoughtful, before he stood up and walked over. Leaning over the table, he picked up a caramel candy of his own, popping it into his mouth. He curled his tongue around it, letting his mouth fade into the sweetness and savor it. He glanced at Roselia.

"Tell me about that person, called 'Himiko'".

Roselia swung to the side burying herself in pillows. "I don't think the tale of my 'demise' is an appropriate topic for light hearted discussion".

He puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms stubbornly. He looked up at the grandfather clock. 2: 11 AM about. They had loads of time! "Come onnnnnnn!" he whined, "come on, please, it's boring if we just do nothing…I really want to know!".

No answer from the pile of pillows.

He sighed and unwound his arms. After a moment of silence, he opted for a different tactic. "Ojou-sama …" he called softly. "Ojou-sama, I shall even sit on the floor, as a sign that I am indeed beneath you, worthless and insignificant as I am…" he murmured, with an unusually polite tone.

Not a stir, not a sound. The pile of pillows was moving slowly up and down, with easy breathing. He clicked his tongue. So now she was pretending to be asleep? Well he knew better than that, she never slept easy…

He smirked sinisterly.

With one last effort he leaned over her, breeching her personal space. He was right above her. "Ojou-sama…tell me…" he whispered huskily in her ear, his lips brushing against in gently. "Or, I guess, for entertainment, I'll just feel your brea-"

BONK!

A small fist shot upwards and violet eyes flashed open as her fist smashed into his nose. "Ow! Ow! Ow! shit that hurts!!" he wailed, teetering backwards and tripping over the coffee table. With a howl he fell backwards and a thump and a bang later and he was on the floor rubbing his head.

Before he could so much a move an inch, a high heeled foot slammed onto his chest, keeping him on the floor as he wheezed and bit back a scream. That had seriously hurt much more.

"Kihihihihi~! You damn pervert! You think you can win over the witch of the erased Roselia, with such underhanded tactics?!"she asked grinding her teeth despite her haughty grin. "Twenty years ago Battler Ushiromiya used such techniques before and always it failed! As I have learned from the wise Jessica Ushiromiya, a good amount of pain is all that is needed to discourage these perverted men from such dirty antics!".

Her grin widened, "now…lie down there and kiss my shoes and tell Ojou-sama how sorry you are!". This was going to take a turn for the weird. "Nevarrrr!" was Vincent's reply, "I shall never yield to you!". Ok, so he was taking a gamble here, he had never actually gone far enough to see Roselia's real unrestrained temper.

"Tch!", she looked down at him with contempt. "Even in your position you have the gall to refuse my order? Where on earth did your stubbornness spurn from?" she wondered out loud. He smiled helplessly at her from the floor, "I request, oh humble Witch-sama that you tell this measly human of the person named 'Himiko Nanjo'".

There was a chill and silence quickly enveloped the room.

"….stubborn than a mule…." Was all he managed to catch before he felt the pressure on his chest decease and the witch of the erased flopped on to the couch wearily. She crossed her legs. "You are amusing , that I can say the least. Bernkastel was right to choose you, never does a boring moment pass around you".

Warily he sat up, clutching his chest were surely a heel shaped mark was imprinted on underneath as a bruise. "Does that mean you will indulge my request…?" he asked hopefully. There was a moment of silence before a long sigh from Roselia.

Vincent grinned triumphantly.

Roselia looked out towards the grandfather clock, then she looked around the room. Ever since the Ushiromiya massacre twenty years ago, the mansion on Rokkenjima had been completely sealed of and left as it was. Vincent and done the best her could to wipe away the blood stains on the walls in the rooms they frequented and also to dust a bit and put things in order as Roselia kept herself secluded, as she attempted to asleep.

It just occurred to him that perhaps with every waking moment she spent in the house she was reliving old memories, good memories and painful ones as well.

"My parents are unknown" she began. "I was born in an orphanage. In fact it was the very orphanage that Kinzo Ushiromiya had often donated to and selected many of his servants and even, as rumor has it, sacrifices from there…at that time, his friend and physician, Terumasa Nanjo, came looking for me. He said that I was the daughter of one of his deceased close friends Dr. Satoki Reina. As a favor for her, he adopted me and brought me to Rokkenjima. One day on one of his visits to Kinzo, the Ushiromiya head took an interest in me when I was able to understand his magic runes".

Vincent straightened and cut in, "you understood magic runes?" he asked with an expression of bewilderment. Roselia gave him a mischievous smile. "Yes…as long as I could remember, I was constantly visited by an 'imaginary friend' named 'Beatrice' and from there spurned my knowledge of magic.

"Kinzo asked that I stay at his mansion and Nanjo, who practically lived there agreed. To this day, I'm not sure exactly why Kinzo made such a request, perhaps because he felt my mere presence alone would allow him to see Beatrice. Either way, he didn't speak to me much after and that was where I began my life as a member of the Ushiromiya household".

(Alright That's Chapter 2! Any requests, suggestions would be considered and o course reviews would make this writer very, very happy! ^-^)


End file.
